


The Color of the Sky

by princessmelia



Series: Scientists In Love [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fitzsimmons Week, Fluff, Wedding, cute fluff, ribbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmelia/pseuds/princessmelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She took the box, which was warm to the touch, and pried it gently open.  Inside laid a silk ribbon that she pulled out gently.   “It’s the color of the sky,” Trip said.  Simmons nodded, but silently disagreed.  It was the color of Fitz’s eyes.</p>
<p>On her wedding day, Simmons needs something borrowed and something blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Fitzsimmons Week-- Summer Edition. See you all in winter and next year!

“You have got to calm down,” Skye admonished as Simmons kept pacing in front of the mirror. “Look outside. Look at the pretty English pastures.”

“Actually, they’re just British. We’re not in England, just in the British Isles. Do I need to explain you the differences again?”

“Oh, God, no,” Skye replied before getting up and moving to stand behind Simmons. “Just look in the mirror, okay? You look beautiful.”

Simmons let out a small laugh as she and Skye stared at her reflection. The veil framed her face nicely and the sunlight that filtered through the windows was soft on her white dress. “This is really happening, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Finally, I might add.” Simmons giggled again.

“We waited a long time,” she agreed.

“Far too long. For a couple of scientists in love, you two were sure pretty unobservant.”

Skye’s observation wasn’t untrue. All those years at The Academy, at Sci-Ops, even the BUS, and they’d missed each other. The too long of looks, the slight quickening of heart beats, all brushed aside for the sake of safety and convenience.

Not anymore.

It was their wedding day, the day they’d finally be together forever. Legally speaking of course. Simmons liked to think their psychic link would have survived no matter what.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

“I’ll get it,” Skye offered. “You go hide, in case it’s Fitz being a dork and forgetting he can’t see you.” But when Skye opened the big oak doors, Simmons only heard, “Oh, hey Trip. What are you doing here?”

Simmons stepped out of the corner of the room as Trip was comng through the door. “Just fulfilling my best man duties.” Approaching Simmons, he held out a small wooden box. “Fitz said this was his mother’s. Something borrowed and something blue.”

She took the box, which was warm to the touch, and pried it gently open. Inside laid a silk ribbon that she pulled out gently.

“It’s the color of the sky,” Trip said.

Simmons nodded, but silently disagreed. It was the color of Fitz’s eyes. 

“Congrats again.” He stooped to kiss her on the cheek. “You’ll do great today.”

Once Skye had closed the door behind Trip, she moved to examine the ribbon with Simmons. “So, where do you want to put it? I don’t think there’s any room in your hair.”

“What about the wrist?”

Skye picked up her hand and the ribbon, examining both. “Yeah, I think that will work. I can do a weave pattern. It’ll be symbolic and cute.” As she tied the ribbon, she smiled. “This was a nice gift from Fitz’s mom.”

“If I recall, his father gave it to her. One of the only gifts he ever gave her.” And it was tied around Simmons’ wrist, proudly displaying her love.

“That’s sweet. He really loves you.”

Simmons nodded with a smile. “He does.”

///

Later at the reception, Fitz’s arm wrapped around her shoulder and he grabbed her hand with his own. Holding up them up, he inspected the ribbon on her wrist from over her shoulder.

“It’s beautiful on you.”

Turning her head, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I love it.”

“Good. It’s yours.”

“I couldn’t.” Her eyes were already skimming for his mother in the crowd. “It means too much to your mum.”

“She wants you to have it.” Sheepishness crept into his voice. “Sorry if it breaks the something borrowed policy.”

“No, that’s alright. It’s perfect.” She kissed him properly on the lips, savoring the fact that they were tied together legally, physically, and psychically, forever and ever.


End file.
